Fullmetal American
by Merits Of My Boredom
Summary: America was having a dull day when he is suddenly yanked back to the past into the times of when England is still a pirate. Ed was trying to use alchemy when something goes wrong and he is brought to another dimension. What will these two heroes do when their worlds collide? Fail title and summary are fail.


**Merits: Hey everybody! I'm here with another fanfic. Unbelievable, right? Not really. I've had this thing sitting on my phone for a month now and I figured why not post it all ready. So here it is: a Fullmetal Alchemist and Hetalia crossover. And before I get to the actual chapter, has anyone noticed how similar Ed and Al are to America and Canada? Al and Canada are both soft spoken, kind, and tend to keep their brothers out of trouble. Ed and America are strong, stubborn, rash, brave, and they both have a cowlick. If you really think about it, they are similar. And fail title is fail. I came up blank for that. Sorry. I'm sure that you are bored to death by my author's not by now, so on with the story.**

* * *

America wasn't really having the best day.

First of all, Japan had cancelled their video game/movie marathon that they had taken over two months to plan. They had been so excited to finally play all the new games and movies and stay up all night and eat junk food. It would have been so awesome that even Prussia would have agreed with them.

But noooooo. Japan blew him off because Greece invited him over for tea. Tea. Friggin' tea. With Greece. The guy who couldn't stay awake for more than two hours at a time and was obsessed with cats. America did not get how their long awaited marathon had been trumped by some spur of the moment invitation. As Spain would say, no entiendo.

That put America in a bad mood before breakfast. That was not a good way to start his day. Not at all.

From there, things only got worse. America decided to go up to see Canada because he loved his brother so much and no one paid the guy any attention. America didn't get it. Canada was amazing. How could no one notice him?

So anyways, he gets to Canada's house and his brother isn't home. Why wouldn't Canada be here? Then Canada's polar bear, Kumajirou opened the door. America asked him where his bro was and do you know what the bear said?

"Who." He said friggin' "who."

Feeling even more pissed off, America headed back home. Not only had Japan totally ditched him but now Canada wasn't here either. At least he could chill with Tony for awhile. Hopefully, his luck would hold out.

It didn't.

When America got home, Tony was gone. The little gray alien had left a note in his alien language that America could hardly understand and was long gone. And he had taken Whaley with him.

Not surprisingly, America was just done. He didn't even know what he was done with. He just knew that he was done.

That is how the nation found himself on his comfy couch with a tub of vanilla ice cream and his favorite superhero movies playing on his flat screen TV. This was America's usual remedy to any sort of grief or sorrow he had. At the moment, it wasn't helping him at all.

America sighed. "Damn. This day sucks."

And for America, it did. The nation couldn't help but wonder when something—anything— would happen. Yes there were world meetings and fights with Russia and England nagging and France being a perv but it was always like that. Why couldn't something interesting and new and exciting happen already?

America threw his head back, groaned, and closed his eyes. Goddammit, why was life so boring?

America kept his eyes closed, hoping that sleep would come so that he could temporarily escape from the world. He was just about to drift off into darkness when he heard a crackle and saw light from within his eyelids.

Now wide awake and alert, America jumped to his feet. Holy shit, why was there blue lightning all around him and why was it not hurting him and oh God it was completely surrounding him and was almost up to his neck and now it was around his head and—

America couldn't take it anymore and passed out, the blue energy engulfing him entirely before disappearing as suddenly as it had come. Taking America along with it.

~•*•~•*•~•*•~

Ed was feeling a little bit nervous.

Today had started out pretty normally. Him and Al had woken up, gotten breakfast (only Ed did this part), and sparred a bit before hopping on a train to East Central to report back to Mustang.

Currently, Al was staring out the window while Ed had immersed himself in the leather notebook that he always carried with him.

Al turned from his gazing to face Ed. "Ni-san, what are you looking at?"

Ed jerked at the sound of his younger brother's voice but instantly regained his composure. Shrugging his shoulders, Ed looked up at Al. "Nothing really. Just studying some notes."

That was only half true. Ed was studying notes on alchemy, but they were far from nothing. Ever since Ed had seen Wrath merge with that brick wall and go through it, he had been plagued by the idea of how he could do it. It would be amazing if he was able to phase through solid objects. Even Mustang would have been impressed.

Of course, as soon as Ed decided to entertain the thought, he built on it. Going through stuff was cool, but what if he could teleport, then he could just go to the other side. Plus, Ed could use that new power in more areas than simply phasing. It would be awesome.

That led the alchemist to studying teleportation and how he would be able to teleport. And he was close. So close. All Ed needed to do was make sure that he followed everything in his notes. The plan was to do it after he got off the train and before he reached Mustang.

Al nodded at Ed. "Mm-hmm." He turned his sight back to the landscape rolling by the train.

Ed felt a pang in his heart. It's not like he didn't want Al to know. It's just that Al probably wouldn't let him go through with it after all his hard work. And even more looming than that fact was the the thought of what would happen if something went wrong. Although it was highly improbable, Ed still didn't want to risk it. Al was all the family he had left now and he wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to his little brother.

The rest of the train ride passed normally, and Al even persuaded Ed to play cards with him again on the condition that Ed didn't try to cheat this time. They played until they reached East Central and Al was suspicious when Ed won. After searching thoroughly and deducing that there was no cheating, they left the train station.

"Al," Ed turned to his brother, "I'm gonna go check on something. You go on ahead."

Al whipped his head to stare at his brother. "But—!"

"It's fine Al." Ed reassured. "It will only take a few seconds."

Al remained silent for several tense moments before letting out a sigh. "Fine, ni-san but—"

"Thanks Al!" Ed dashed away before Al could finish.

The alchemist sighed to himself. "Why do I even try?"

Ed raced through crowded streets and narrow alley ways before he finally got to a more isolated area. It was the run down part of town with cracked cobblestones and untamed plants that no one ever went to. It was the perfect place to try out new alchemy.

Ed smiled and after giving his notes another quick glance, he was ready. Clapping his hands, Ed kneeled down and touched the ground.

Immediately, the energy surrounded him. Ed focused on a place a meter in front of him. The blue energy swamped him and Ed felt a jolt of alarm course through him. The edges of his vision were going fuzzy. Oh no. No no no no no no no. This was not good.

Before the alchemist could stop the transmutation, the was engulfed and his mind went dark. The energy disappeared and Ed was gone.

~•*•~•*•~•*•~

America was feeling really groggy. The fog of sleep clouded his mind as he tried to remember what he had been doing, why his body hurt, and why it felt like he was lying on cement.

Still half asleep, America rose up into a sitting position and rubbed at his head. Sky blue eyes peeked out for a moment. Then they opened wide.

It looked like he was in an alleyway from the late 1600s. And of that wasn't weird enough, the nation could hear horse hooves pounding on dirt roads. America looked down and—what the hell happened to his clothes? His bomber jacket and jeans were gone, replaced by a plain white shirt and long, brown pants that were kind of itchy.

America was so confused.

When he heard a groan to his left, America turned to see a teen, maybe a bit younger than he was, wearing a long red cloak over two black shirts and dark pants with boots. The guy was obviously unconscious, but waking up.

Quickly, America moved so that he was hovering over him and pinning the teen's (He assumed the guy was a teen) hands. The blonde blinked open golden eyes that widened considerably when he saw what was going on.

"Who are you?" America growled out. America may not have always showed it, but he was smart. It just took too much effort. Now that his brain was putting in the effort, the nation concluded that having this guy had something to do with it. People just didn't wake up wearing clothes that weren't theirs in an alley that looked like it was from the past and a person passed out next to them.

That is, unless, they had been drinking a lot. Which he had not.

The blonde beneath him struggled for a moment but America was far too strong.

"Answer the question." America ordered through gritted teeth.

The teen gulped. "Edward Elric, now—"

"I don't give a damn about your name," America saw Edward's eyes widen in surprise, "I want to know just who you are and why you brought me here. Now."

Confusion flashed in Edward's eyes. "I… I didn't bring you here. In fact, I could ask you the same question."

"You're not answering the question."

"Look, I don't know what to say!" Edward's voice was growing steadily louder. "I just woke up with some I've never seen before holding me down in an alley after I tried to use that teleportation transmutation! I don't—"

"Wow wow wow, hold up." America stopped the other blonde. "What's teleportation transmutation?"

Edward sighed. "I was trying to use alchemy so I could teleport. Transmutation that lets someone teleport doesn't exist. Yet."

Okay, now America was really confused. "Alchemy? That magic thing that turns lead into gold?"

"No," Edward looked annoyed, "alchemy, as in taking matter and then converting it into something else. Alchemy is a science, governed by laws. No magic involved. Besides, creating gold out of minerals is forbidden."

America digested that and came up with something; this guy was nuts. Here he was, claiming that alchemy was real and that he was an alchemist. Yeah right.

"Whatever," America sighed, "now tell me why I'm here."

"I don't know!" Edward protested. "I'm just as confused as you are!"

America sighed again before getting off of Edward. There was no reason to keep badgering him. "Whatever, just—"

America was cut off as the dirt ground beneath him rose up and trapped his arms and legs. Astonished as he was, nation knew that he could break free of some dirt. However, he found that it was not dirt that encased him, but solid rock. "Wha—"

"That's better." America turned to see Edward, who was kneeling and had his palm pressed against the ground, rise up with a cocky smirk.

"How…" America was baffled, "how did you…?"

Edward's smirk grew. "Alchemy. Now, I have a few questions for you."

~•*•~•*•~•*•~

Edward was pretty proud of himself at the moment. Yes, he had been pinned down for a bit, but now the tables had turned. And he wanted answers himself.

"So," Edward started, examining a nonexistent speck of dirt on his glove, "I'm assuming that you don't know much of anything based on how you were pressing me for answers. I want to know a few things myself and—"

"Dude, this is so awesome!"

Ed snapped his head up at the dark blonde. Instead of trying to break the bonds, he was staring at them with childlike fascination and awe. This was come tell different from the person who had looked ready to tear out his throat only moments ago.

"If this is really that alchemy thing, then you must have taken the dirt from the ground and compressed it and bonded the molecules to make solid rocks! This is amazing!" The blue eyed man looked up at Ed with admiration.

"Um…" Ed was at a loss for words. The guy had been right. "Yeah… thanks?"

The man laughed. It was loud and boisterous and amused. "Okay, dude. I can tell you now, I am seriously confuzzled"—was that even a word?—"right now, but I can tell ya what I know."

"Right…" Ed managed out, "so, uh, how did you get here."

"Hm…" the man took on a more serious look, "not completely sure. I was snoozing one second and the next there was this blue lightning around me and I passed out."

Ed blinked. It sounded like the energy released when alchemy was used. And obviously the guy didn't know what alchemy was. Back to square one.

"Do you know where we are?" Ed asked.

"Looks like 17th century." The man stated nonchalantly. "Not sure. Something around that time period."

"What?" Ed had time traveled?

"Yup. Can't guess much else, though." The blonde shrugged. "Not that this wasn't fun and all, but can you zap me back or something?"

Ed ignored him and started to think. So apparently, he had time traveled. He hasn't even known that was possible to do with alchemy. All the more reason to rub it into Mustang's face.

But first he needed to get back and he wasn't sure—the notes! Ed had notes on what exactly to do. All he needed to do was tweak everything a bit to get back to his time period. Oh, and the other guy.

Ed reached for his notebook. Nothing. Why wasn't it there? Oh… shit. He had left it on the ground to study the notes while he got ready. Whoops.

Ed gritted his teeth. "I… I don't know how to get back. Dammit."

"So we're royally fucked?"

Ed looked up at the man. "What?"

"Just something that we say in America."

"America?" Ed had never heard of that place. "Where's that? By Central?"

"Central?" The blonde asked. "Never heard of it. As for America, it's right by Canada and Mexico."

Ed scrunched his brows together. "Is America small?"

The blue eyed man gave him an odd look. "America is the third biggest country in the world. And Canada is the second biggest."

Now Ed was scared. He should have definitely known what the third biggest country. And even if he didn't, he should know the second largest. What was going on?

"Look, Edward, this alchemy thing that you did was cool, but could you take it down?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Ed clapped his hands and planted them on the ground. The rock formation restricting the man melded back into the ground, returning to its original form.

"Thanks, bro." The guy rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah… uh… what's your name?" Ed asked.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. You can call me Al if you want."

Ed felt a pang. Al… he wondered how his little brother was. Shaking the thought, he turned back to Alfred. "Thanks… you can call me Ed."

Alfred smiled. "Alright, Ed. So, um, never heard of America?"

Ed shook his head. "No."

"Hm." Alfred tilted his head. "Where do you live?"

Ed stopped for a moment. Not Resembool. Not Central. "I don't think I have one."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I work for the government as a State Alchemist."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Ed. "I have never heard of a State Alchemist."

"What?" Ed couldn't believe it. Then he remembered. Time travel. Right. Had there been State Alchemists in the 17th century? He was pretty sure that there were. And even if there hadn't been, Alfred had guessed that they were in a different time period. He wouldn't have been able to form a guess if he had never seen it before. So if they were both from the future…

"Ed," the alchemist looked up at Alfred, "I have never heard of this kinda alchemy before and I have never heard of alchemists working for the government. And trust me, I would know. I have never seen one before. Ever. You said that you were trying to teleport?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah…"

"And where were you focusing on teleporting to?"

"Why does this matter?"

"Answer the question."

"A spot about a meter in front of me. Why does this matter?"

"Did you focus on the planet?"

"… no?" Ed didn't get what Alfred was trying to do.

"You only focused on moving a meter. Nothing else. And you did move a meter."

Ed was confused. What…? Wait. The gears in his head started to turn. Oh. Oh.

Ed's eyes widened. "I'm in a different universe. Shit."

* * *

**Merits: I am pretty sure that I explained what happened rather well, but I will do so again. Ed focused on transporting a few meters. However, he did not specify from where he would be traveling a few meters from. That made him transport to a different dimension. The reason that America was launched back in time is because of the Equivalent Exchange, which I am putting a twist on. Because Ed transported, he had to take someone else with him so that two people were missing so that everything balanced out. If you still don't get it, please just go with it.**

**Review. I beg of you. I love reviews. Please please please please please review. It can be flames or tips or praise, I just want to hear your thoughts to improve my writing and to keep me motivated.**


End file.
